Boy in Luv
by Inspiyu
Summary: [BTS] Je préfère retenir ce sentiment que j'ai envers lui. Pour le bien de notre amitié. Pairing : J-Hope & Surprise
1. Boy In Luv

En attendant de poster le premier chapitre d'Animals, voici deux Drabble ! C'est pas très joyeux, je vous préviens. xD

Bonne lecture~

* * *

J'ai peur de le dire. Parce que le dire serait l'admettre dans un certain sens et il en est hors de question. Même l'écrire me parait irréaliste et complètement stupide. Pourtant je vois de loin mes potes arriver et dire « Mais ce n'est pas stupide ! C'est normal !». Je sais bien que ça l'est. Mais je ne le veux pas. Il est hors de question que je ressente ça. Pas pour lui. Pourquoi ?

1\. Parce que je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Je ne veux pas briser notre amitié par cette simple « bêtise ».

2\. Ce n'est pas réciproque, s'il était intéressait par les hommes, ça se saurait.

3\. Il déménage à l'autre bout du pays dans 1 mois.

Et je n'arrive pas à me le sortir de la tête.  
Tout ça m'a fait repenser au cas d'un autre ami. Il avait flashé sur une fille avec qui il s'était énormément rapproché. Peut-être un peu trop. Elle, le considérait comme son meilleur ami. Mais lui, ressentait plus que ça. Quand il était avec cette fille, il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, de passer son temps avec elle, de la rendre heureuse. Mais elle avait déjà quelqu'un, et aimait profondément son petit-ami, même si à l'époque ils étaient en « crise ».

Je ressens la même chose que cet ami. Quand je suis à ses côtés, j'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras, de lui tenir la main, de n'être qu'avec lui.  
Sauf que dans mon cas, il s'agit d'un garçon, et nous ne sommes pas aussi proches que des meilleurs amis. Je ne sais même pas s'il me considère comme un véritable ami. Je me suis rarement confié à lui, et la seule fois où je l'ai fais, je n'ai fait que le blesser. Mais ça, je ne m'en suis rendu compte que récemment, et il n'a jamais rien dit là-dessus. Cependant quand j'y repense, je me souviens de ce regard empli de déception quand je lui avais annoncé que je comptais quitter le cursus qu'on suivait tous les deux. Je lui avais expliqué l'état dans lequel le stresse que j'éprouvais me mettais, que je ne dormais plus, que je pétais les plombs, que toute motivation s'était envolé. Ce à quoi je n'avais pas réfléchis, c'est ce que lui pouvait ressentir. Lui aussi était démotivé, lui aussi en avait marre et avait envie de tout plaquer. Sauf qu'à la place, il ne montrait rien, souriait, disait des âneries, mettait l'ambiance, et remontait le moral des autres. Je n'avais pas réfléchis au fait que ce qui pouvait le motiver à rester, c'était la bande d'ami dans laquelle on était. A vrai dire, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. Encore une fois. Je suis parti, il est resté. Je m'en suis voulu. HoSeok, lui, est allé jusqu'au bout.

Je ne sais pas si lui m'en veut encore à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. Les rare fois où l'on s'est vu cette année, il était tout souriant, s'amusait à me charrier comme il avait l'habitude de faire, il restait lui-même. En fait, je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il pense, et c'est très frustrant. Surtout que quand on se parlait, c'était tout le temps pour se lancer mutuellement des piques. En fait, on n'a jamais vraiment réussi à parler sérieusement. D'où peut-être le fait que je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense au final.

Maintenant, je prends enfin conscience qu'il s'en va, que j'aurais encore moins d'occasion de le voir, que j'aurais pu passer plus de temps avec lui si j'avais voulu faire un effort, que c'est trop tard maintenant pour faire machine arrière.

Et il va me manquer.  
D'ailleurs, Il me manque déjà.

Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de lui dire tout ce que je pense. Qu'il va me manquer. Que je suis désolé si je l'ai blessé en partant.

Que je ne pense pas avoir que de simples sentiments amicaux à son égard.  
Mais ça, il ne le saura jamais. Parce que je ne veux pas le perdre.

Parce qu'on est amis.


	2. I Need U

Ce que je redoutais est finalement arrivé. J'aurais du me fier à mon instinct. Mais cela s'était passé de façon tellement naturelle que je ne l'avais même pas vu venir. La veille on se parlait comme de bons amis, et le lendemain il m'embrassait. Moi. YunGi. C'était improbable. Et comment refuser un baiser espéré depuis si longtemps ? C'est impossible. Alors j'ai foncé sans me poser de question. Ce que je n'osais pas espérer était en train de se réaliser, je ne pouvais l'ignorer. Même s'il avait déménagé loin de moi, je m'en fichais. Les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour HoSeok étaient réciproques, et c'était tout ce que je demandais.

Ces sentiments, jamais dit clairement. Peut-être que tout a commencé là. Il ne m'avait jamais clairement dit ses sentiments, mais je les lisais dans ses yeux, et dans ses actions. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il me semblait. Les mois passaient, la distance faisait souffrir, et on ne se contactait pas si souvent que cela, mais je faisais avec. Je m'estimais déjà heureux de l'avoir. J'étais stupide. Car quand j'y repense, notre relation n'avait pas tant changé que ça. Bien sûr, il y avait les marques d'attention en plus, les baisers, etc. Mais nous discutions toujours aussi peu par texto, et les seules fois où on se voyait, on n'avait pas non plus beaucoup de conversations. Quelques blagues par ci, quelques vannes par là. On profitait juste du moment ensemble.

Mais comment une relation pouvait durer comme cela ? Sans plus de dialogue ? Sans se confier l'un à l'autre ? Oh bien évidemment, on parlait de nos petits soucis quotidiens, mais cela n'allait jamais très loin. Seulement, en dépit de tout cela, je voulais croire que ça pouvait durer. Car j'étais juste heureux d'être avec lui.

Quelle erreur.

Durant cinq mois j'étais sur un petit nuage. La chute ne prit que quelques secondes.  
Un appel. Des mots. Mais pas ceux que j'attendais. Ceux que, au contraire, je craignais le plus.

« YunGi… Je voudrais qu'on en reste là. »

L'effet d'une bombe. De plus car c'était annoncé après plusieurs semaines sans nouvelles.  
Je ne réalisais pas. Etait-il sérieux ? Aurait-il était capable de faire une blague de ce genre ?  
Non. Le timbre de sa voix m'avait bien fait comprendre que cela n'était pas une farce, qu'il était plus que sérieux. J'aurais tant aimé le contraire… Puis il proposa ce qu'il ne fallait pas.

« J'aimerais qu'on reste ami. »

Sur le coup j'avais dis « Oui » mais qu'il me faudrait du temps. Du temps. Combien ? 3 jours ? 3 semaines ? 3 mois ?  
Non. Au fond, je savais que ce n'était pas possible. Si j'avais dis oui, c'était car que je ne voulais pas le perdre complètement. Je voulais une échappatoire. Un moyen de me dire que je pourrais toujours le voir. Je savais cependant au fond de moi que je serai incapable de le regarder à nouveau comme un simple ami.  
Tout simplement parce que je l'avais jamais vu comme cela.

Au final, cette amitié que je souhaiter protéger, aura été brisée.


End file.
